Gaisgeil
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Tohru is a princess who doesn't want to get married. So she becomes her own warrior to fight each suitor, and the winner gets the right to marry her. Kyo Yuki and Hatsuharu will all fight the princess. But will she keep her word and marry the victor? (OOC Tohru)
1. Legend of Mor'du

The sun rose, lighting the sky over the mighty land of DunBroch.

The rolling hills, the lush valleys, the exotic forests, the cool rivers, this was the magic land. The homeland. This was the land where young Princess Tohru would one day be Queen.

Tohru was playing hide and seek with her mother Kyoko.

"Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!" Kyoko said.

Young Tohru laughed as she hid under the table. "Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you!" Kyoko looked under the table but Tohru quickly moved to hide somewhere else. Hmm. Where is my little Birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her! Tohru comes up behind Kyoko and goes to run away but Kyoko catches her. "I'm going to eat you!" She pretended to eat Tohru and they both laughed as Kyoko and Tohru play, Katsuya placed his bow on the table. "Ach! Katsuya, no weapons on the table!" Tohru ran towards the table.

"Can I shoot an arrow?" Tohru picked up the large bow from the table. "Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?" She fell and laughed as the bow was too big for her.

"Not with that. Why not use you very own?" Katsuya presented her with a small bow. As Katsuya taught young Tohru how to shoot with her bow, Tohru missed the target. "Now, there's a good girl. listen. Draw all the way back now to your cheek. That's right, keep both eyes open, and…boost." Tohru shot and missed the target again.

"I missed it." Tohru said.

"Go and fetch it, then." Kyoko said as Tohru ran off to fetch the bow, Kyoko turned to Katsuya. "A bow, Katsuya? She's a lady! A lady learns the Way of the Sword!" Katsuya pinched Kyoko's behind playfully and laughed.

"Mother I've already mastered the Way of the Sword." Tohru said, and to prove it, she pivoted and lunged, hitting the target without even looking, all with her trusted sword Kiboken.

As Tohru sought her missed arrow in the forest and found it, something felt strange she turned and saw a floating blue light.

"A Will O' the Wisp." Tohru ran towards it and tried to catch the wisp but it flew away. "They are real." Tohru then saw a line of wisps and went after them excitedly, Kyoko called out to her.

"Tohru! Come on, sweetheart, we're leaving now…" Tohru ran back towards her parents.

"I saw a wisp! I saw a wisp!" Tohru said.

"A wisp? You know, some say that will o' the wisps lead you to your fate." Kyoko said.

"Oh, aye! Or an arrow! Come on, let's be off. Before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant…" Katsuya walked off and Kyoko picked up Tohru.

"Your father doesn't believe in magic." Kyoko said.

"Well he should, cause it's true." Tohru said. Suddenly a huge black bear came behind Kyoko and Tohru, making Tohru draw her sword.

"Mor'du! Kyoko get Tohru and hide!" Katsuya said.

Kyoko reached for Tohru but she was eager to prove herself. She lunged for the bear and it attack, making a long scratch down her cheek. Katsuya grabbed her and put her on her mother's horse.

"Ladies are not warriors." Kyoko scolded. "Look at what you have done."

Kyoko and Tohru ran off, one of Katsuya' men passed a spear to him, and Katsuya charged towards Mor'du but he snapped off Katsuya's spear, then Kyoko and Tohru escaped on horseback, then Katsuya held up his sword at Mor'du and shouted. "Come on, you!" Suddenly Mor'du lunged forward.


	2. Fate

Tohru was princess of DunBroch. This came with a lot of responsibility, and she hated it.

She was forced to wear a corset and learn to sing and write speeches.

Her long beautiful red hair was braided and bundled up on her head like a crown. Her bright green eyes always found her target when she was swordfighting. And a smattering of freckles revealed her time in the sun.

Whenever she could, Tohru would escape her fate as a princess and lady and she would ride off and hunt with her friends Arisa and Saki.

Arisa brandished a bow, and Saki a spear.

Together they were the most feared slayers in all of DunBroch, much to Kyoko's dismay.

But that was all coming to an end soon, for soon Tohru was to be married, to a member of the Sohma clan. Either Yuki, Kyo, or Hatsuharu would be her groom.

Tohru detested them all!

Kyo seemed to think women couldn't be warriors at all. Tohru was sure that a marriage to him would be one as a housewife and queen but not as a warrior.

Hatsuharu would probably let her fight, but he was more trouble than he was worth; and he didn't think before he threw a punch, same as Kyo.

Yuki was the best of the three, seeming to be more understanding. But he was a mystery to her, and he was still a man.

Tohru hated men. Her father was acceptable. And her brothers were just nuisances, but to be shackled to one all her life! No thank you!

Tohru headed in from a long hunt on her way to dinner on that day. The day that changed everything.

The day the announcement was made; the announcement of Tohru's Fate.


	3. Marriage

Tohru sat down at the table, cleaning her bloodstained sword on her dress.

"Tohru!" Kyoko said. "That dress is silk!"

Katsuya only laughed. "The maiden has to clean her sword or it will rust!"

Tohru sheathed her sword and began to eat the fried chicken.

"Manners!" Kyoko said.

Tohru rolled her eyes.

"Ahem!" Kyoko said. "It is time for my announcement."

"Announcement?" Tohru said with her mouth full.

"This is the year in which our princess will come of age." Kyoko said.

Katsuya smiled proudly.

"And so, the Sohma clan will present three of its proudest warriors to be your suitors." Kyoko said. "They will compete in the games for your hand."

Tohru panicked for a moment, then calmed. "As the princess, I believe I have the right to choose the sport in which they compete."

"Of course, daughter." Katsuya agreed before Kyoko could stop him. She was up to something.

"The warriors will fight against a warrior of my own choosing. Whatever member of the Sohma clan defeats my chosen warrior, wins my hand!" Tohru declared.

"And what warrior would that be, Tohru?" Kyoko said warily. "Arisa? Or Saki?"

"It will be a mystery warrior. None shall know who the warrior is until he is defeated." Tohru said. "At that moment, he will reveal his true identity, and I will grant my hand in marriage to the victor."

"Brilliant idea!" Katsuya said. "This will get the crowd going! You will surely be a great queen, Tohru!"

"Yes. Yes I shall."


	4. Presentation of Suitors

Tohru sat on an uncomfortable throne in an uncomfortable dress.

She glared stiffly as the Sohma clan came forward with their eligible bachelors. There were quite a few more than she had thought. But Tohru had no doubts about her chosen warrior.

'That person' could not be beaten.

'That person' was invincible.

"The presentation of the suitors!" Kyoko and Katsuya said.

"Suitors Suitors!" The twins, Riku and Sawa said.

"I present my son, Hatsuharu Sohma." One of the Lords pushed a boy with black and white hair forward.

Hatsuharu looked at her with a calm expression. "I can take pretty much any warrior you send my way."

Kuri rolled her eyes. Saying something so arrogant so calmly. Typical Haru.

"Get over there!" Another Lord pushed the orange head into the fray. "He'll fight. If he knows what's good for him. Kyo Sohma."

"Nothing would be easier then to kick some ass." Kyo hissed, shooting his father a glare.

A woman led the final boy, her grip sharp on his shoulders. "My son, Yuki Sohma, is well behaved and polite, and lethal with a blade. He can fell your warrior."

Yuki bowed and kissed Kuri's hand. "With respect to win you hand, Princess."

Kuri blushed.

Was this guy for real?

Would her warrior be able to defeat them all?


	5. Warrior

"And now for the Warrior to step forward." Kyoko said. "He who defeats the princess' warrior will win her hand."

Katsuya turned to the princess, but she was not there.

A warrior in a black cape had gone out onto the field.

As the warrior prepared to take aim she found moving difficult as her dress was too tight. She bent and her dress ripped at the back and arms allowing her to move freely, she aimed and hit the first target dead on center.

Haru fired and hit just next to the center. He had failed.

The warrior moved to the second target, aimed and shot center again.

Kyo fired and hit off target as well.

The warrior took another arrow and prepared to shoot the third target. At that moment the warrior shot the arrow and hits the center of the target.

Yuki fired the arrow and split the warrior's arrow, winning the contest.

"Th-that wasn't fair!" The warrior said.

"Neither is shooting for your own hand, 'warrior.'" Yuki said, unmasking her as Princess Tohru.

"Tohru!" Her parents chorused.

"The battle is won!" Kyoko recovered. "Which means, Yuki has right to her hand."

"If all the same to you, I would like to court the lady." Yuki gave a small smile. "I would also like to become her private tutor as a warrior. I want to marry a woman who can fight by my side."

Tohru's mouth opened and closed like a fish.


	6. Burned Bow

"This is wonderful!" Kyoko said. "Now we must get you ready."

Kyoko began picking out dresses and fiddling with Tohru's hair.

"Mother..."

"I will of course be planning and chaperoning every date..." Kyoko held up a dress. "This is lovely."

"Mother..."

"Can't get a comb through that hair..." Kyoko said.

"Mother!" Tohru stood up. "That's enough!"

"Well!" Kyoko stood up angrily. "This is your future! That Yuki fellow wants you for a wife—he'll have you!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT HIM!" Tohru shouted. "I don't want Yuki or anyone! I want my freedom!"

"But your heritage!" Kyoko gestured to the tapestry.

"This is what I think of that!" Tohru slashed the tapestry with her sword.

"Tohru!" Kyoko threw her bow in the fire.

"NO!" Tohru ran from the room.

Kyoko ripped the bow from the flames, saving it, tears falling.


	7. Witch

Tohru mounted her horse and rode far from the castle in tears.

She kept riding until she came upon the Ring of Stones.

"Please...magic that's out there...I want to change my fate!"

As if in answer a will o' the wisp flew forward.

Tohru followed it far and fast into a clearing where there was a small cottage.

She knocked on the door to find a witch with blind eyes stirring at a cauldron.

"I know what you seek." Witch said. "But 'tis a brave child that seeks their own medicine."

Witch placed a cake in her hand.

"Medicine for what ails ye!" Witch said.

Tohru placed a necklace on the table by way of payment, and went on her way.

As she turned, the cottage and clearing was gone, closed off by the forest.


	8. Spell

"Tohru what are you baking in here?" Kyoko said.

"I'm making tarts Mother." Tohru said, trying not to feel guilty.

"I've been worried about you, out all night like that, you know." Kyoko said. "About our arguement."

"Don't worry about it." Tohru said. "Have a tart."

"Well...alright." Kyoko had one.

"Well...?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Your baking could use some work."

Kyoko sighed and clapped her hands. "Let's go talk with the Sohma clan and get your marriage to Yuki in order."

Tohru growled. "Surely you feel differently Mother."

"No I—"

Kyoko's form rippled and then poof! She transformed into a bear.

"Oh no! You're a bear! That witch tricked me!"


	9. Bear

Kyoko growled at her daughter, stumbling around clumsily.

Tohru growled right back. "No used getting mad at me. I was tricked."

Kyoko made a disbelieving grunt.

"Don't worry." Tohru pulled at the bear Queen. "Come with me. We can set this right."

Just then there was a pounding at the door.

It was Katsuya.

"No no no! Dad the Bear King!" Tohru said. "Out the window Mom! Hurry!"

She helped her out the window carefully.

"Just run into the woods! I'll meet you soon enough!"


	10. Finding the Witch

After leaving the castle, Tohru and her mother headed out to the forest

"We have to find the wisps!" Tohru looked around. "Hey now that she's watching you won't come out!"

Kyoko looked at Tohru questioningly.

"They came out for me before! Led me right to the witch!" Tohru said.

Kyoko started walking off into the forest.

"It's not like I just happened upon the witch!" Tohru pointed out.

After walking a while in the forest Tohru suddenly stopped and looked around her.

"Oh, mom! I know this place. The witch's cottage is this way! Come on! Hurry!" Cairistiona said.

Tohru started running ahead and found the witch's cottage. "I can't believe it! I found it!"

But it was empty. A ghostly image appeared and the witch began to speak in a disembodied voice.

"Welcome to the Crafty Carver, home of bear carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this time, but if you'd like to inquire about a portrait or wedding cake toppers, pour via; one into the cauldron. If you'd like a bedouin garlic, vial two. If you're that red-haired lass, vial three." The witch said.

Tohru quickly poured the contents of vile three into the cauldron.

"Princess, I'm off to the Wickerman's festival in Stoneleigh. I won't be back till spring. There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell. By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent, unless you remember these words; 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.'" The witch said.

"The hell does that mean!" Tohru stormed around.

"One more time. 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.' That's it! Ta-ta! Oh, and thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver!" And suddenly the witch's ghostly image disappeared.

"Wait a second!" Tohru tried.

"Bye bye!" The witch grinned.

The cottage around them vanished.

Tohru sighed and built them a shelter. "We'll worry about this tomorrow."


End file.
